1. Field
Embodiments relate to a red phosphor and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image from a plasma display panel (PDP) may be realized by dividing 1 TV field (16.7 ms) into two subfields, respectively producing left and right stereoscopic images. Then, the PDP selectively emits the stereoscopic image to left and right eyes of a user wearing goggles. Optical shutters may be mounted on the left and right sides of the goggles to project the selected stereoscopic image signal to both eyes of the user by connecting the left subfield and the right subfield.
The phosphor layers in the PDP for a stereoscopic image should have a lower decay time than that of a general PDP, because the conventional 1 TV field is divided in half to provide two subfields. Particularly, phosphors having a decay time of more than 4.0 ms may cause a crosstalk phenomenon, e.g., acquiring a left subfield image by the right eye, thereby remarkably deteriorating the resolution and distinction of a stereoscopic image.
A decay time of 4.0 ms or less may be required for a three dimensional (“3D”) PDP. Accordingly, a red phosphor having a short decay time may be required in order to realize a stereoscopic image.